1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative surface coatings. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for applying a cement coating that simulates the appearance of brick and stone.
2. Discussion of Background
Concrete and asphalt are widely used in the construction of driveways, paths, patios, pool decks, parking lots, and so forth. Building materials such as brick, stone, slate, and tile are generally considered to be more esthetically pleasing than concrete or asphalt. However, these materials are more expensive to install.
Existing concrete or asphalt surfaces will eventually deteriorate and must be repaired or replaced. For example, a driveway may settle or develop cracks. Small areas may be patched or sealed; more extensive damage necessitates laying down a new surface. Damaged concrete or asphalt may be resurfaced with a fresh coating of the same material rather than replacing it with a different, more pleasing material.
Surface coatings that simulate the appearance of brick or stone are well known. Also, a number of materials and techniques for coating wood, metal and concrete are available. Templates or stencils may be used to form ornamental patterns on concrete. The coatings may be colored to approximate the colors of brick, stone, and so forth. See, for example, Krauss (U.S. Pat. No. 1,853,824), Amele (U.S. Pat. No. 1,592,591), Reuter-Lorenzen (U.S. Pat. No. 1,583,748). Diana (U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,673) uses a template to create an ornamental surface for pre-cast concrete walls such as traffic barricades. Dufford (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,748,443 and 2,616,145) uses a changeable-pattern stencil for applying a facing to building walls. Syring (U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,729) discloses a texture roller to enhance the simulation of textured brick and a template that is flexible and waterproof such as impregnated paper.
Despite the variety of techniques available, there is a need for a method of applying a decorative surface coating that effectively simulates brick or stone and is durable and easily applied to several types of pre-existing surface, including concrete, asphalt, and wood surfaces.